Various systems allow users to view maps of different locations on a display of a computing device. In addition, many of these systems allow users to manipulate how the map is viewed. As an example, some map systems provide tools that allow a user to “move” a map, such as by selecting and dragging the map or selecting a point and re-rendering the map centered at the selected point on the display. Some systems may also allow a user to zoom in or out on the map. In this regard, as the zoom factor of a map becomes larger, features in the map may appear to move farther apart. For instance, roads and other map features mays appear farther apart. If the map is vector-based, as opposed to tile or other image-based, the quality of the rendered image may never actually degrade. In this regard, the actual zoom possible in a vector based map may be considered infinite. However, eventually, there may be very little detail available to render on the display, potentially making the map less interesting to the user.